Many of those who prepare for filing tax returns are unfamiliar with and may be confused by the type and/or amount of data needed to answer tax return questions and the supporting documentation that is required to be submitted with a tax return. No known electronic tax-preparation products inform return filers of the documentation and other materials required to enable return preparation.